


It's a Matter of Time

by Orange_Sunset_12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banshee Lydia Martin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Martinski, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stydia, Supernatural activity, Weddings, fugue state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sunset_12/pseuds/Orange_Sunset_12
Summary: Things seem to find their way back to each other, anyway.And they know that, too.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, stydia - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It's a Matter of Time

The delicate paper held by her shaky hands stares at Lydia with such intensity she is tempted to simply scrunch it up in a ball, throw it in the bin, and hide behind the soft sheets of her bed. It has been sitting motionless atop her vanity for the past couple of days since she got it in the mail, and only now had Lydia found the courage to open it. She had had in mind what it could possibly have inside, but the realization that it _is_ really what she thought has only hit now, as her brain searches through the depths of her intelligence for a solution she can’t really find. Because in her hands rests a wedding invitation.

_Stiles_ ’s wedding invitation.

\----

Lydia is content for him. She _is_. But a deep, buried part of her knows this isn’t right. There is still unresolved tension between her and Stiles, to the point where they try to avoid to the maximum the time they spend alone in occasional pack meetings.

Because they haven’t really talked about it. About how out of nowhere Lydia decided to break things up when they went to their second year of College. He had asked why. He had begged her to tell him the reason for her sudden conclusion. Yet she did not find it in herself to tell him that she didn’t want to oblige him to stick with her when they were hundreds of miles apart. Because she knew, _she knew_ , that Stiles would change her mind within a second and she didn’t want that. She wanted him to move on, to find someone who would give him more attention than she could, someone who didn’t dream so high as her, who wouldn’t prioritize studies over personal life.

The sight of his teary face still haunts her every night.

Now, as she sits on one of the church’s benches between Scott and Liam, she can’t help but regret the decision she had made all these years ago. Because she _still_ _loves him_ , and some part of her believes he does, too. 

It happened a few months ago when she woke up in the middle of the woods...

He is the first person she thinks about when her eyes focus once again. There are trees surrounding her and a body laying, lifeless, a few feet from her. Her hands fiddle in the pockets of her robe for the small device, his number already on speed dial when she finally finds her phone.

After a few beeps, his voice is sleepy on the other side. “Lydia?”

She doesn’t answer. The cold is suddenly unbearable, and she has no idea where the hell she is. 

“Lydia, are you there?” He asks, more alert, and the creaking of his bed as he sits down is what brings her to speak.

“Stiles…?”

“Lydia, are you alright?”

Her ears ring with his voice, and tears rapidly form in her eyes as she realizes she has been in yet another fugue state. “There’s… there’s a body, Stiles. A body..” She hears him shuffle from the other end, his voice now showing no signs of sleep.

“Hey, Lydia, it’s okay. Where are you? Can you tell me where you are?”

“I… I don’t know… there are so many trees, Stiles… I can’t see anything.” She answers, the crescent moon making its ascend in the sky as sobs escape her lips.

“Okay, don’t worry. I’m going to call Scott, and we’ll get to you as soon as possible, okay?” He assures, and suddenly Lydia feels extremely guilty. She just woke him up, and now he’s on his way because she couldn’t even control her supernatural abilities.

“Stiles, no, it’s late, I’ll just figure something out, I-”

“No way, Lydia. I’m not going to leave you alone. End of discussion.” He interrupts, and Lydia’s suddenly very grateful for having him in her life. “We’ll find you, you hear me?”

And maybe it’s the certainty in his voice that makes her crumble, that leaves her crying her eyes out.

“It’s okay... It’s okay, Lydia. Just… hold on, yeah?”

And she can’t do anything else but thank him endlessly.

Twenty minutes later, the infamous rumble of the baby blue jeep’s engines rings in the air, and Lydia’s head snaps to the direction of the sound, not standing up from her sitting position on the ground yet because she’s suddenly so tired…

Their footsteps keep her hopes alive, and when they finally step into her line of sight, the tears that had stopped a few moments before return full force and she stands up with a strength she did not know she still would have.

“Lydia!” She hears Stiles call as he runs to her, eyes so soft and relieved, with Scott following right behind.

And then she can’t help the sudden urge to be close to him, to feel his arms around her again. Also, her mind feels too tired to even care about the thought that she shouldn’t be feeling such a thing. 

Stiles probably feels it, too, because he’s quick to ease her into his arms, holding her tightly as if afraid she’ll break if he doesn't.  
“It’s okay… we found you, it’s okay…” He whispers in her hair, his hand caressing the back of her head as his other arm rubs soothing patterns on her lower back. “You’re alright.”

Lydia allows herself a moment to cry, not only because it’s been years since a fugue state had invaded her, but because another life has been lost and she could not do a thing to prevent it. 

His arms still feel like a safe haven to her after all these years, her hands still grip his hoodie with as much force, and he still nuzzles his nose on her shoulder when they hug. Some things don’t really change, and Lydia is sure won’t _ever_ change.

They separate when Lydia calms down slightly, seemingly capable of explaining what she remembers to both as Scott keeps reassuring her with a hand on the shoulder and Stiles with his soft eyes on her figure, always.

The music starting softly in the background brings her to the present moment like a slap to the face, and suddenly Lydia remembers she’s not outside, nor are Stiles’s arms around her, protecting her from harm’s ways.

She risks a glance back to the church’s entrance, and her eyes confirm what her heart already knows: Stiles is there, looking as beautiful as the day she fell in love with him, his hair still disheveled, but eyes as soft as the clouds on the summer sky; as warm as a cozy fireplace in the cold winter. Lydia can’t help, as she looks at him, but wish him the best life could ever give him.

And as he catches her gaze while walking to the aisle and gives her such a sincere smile, she knows they’re going to be just fine. 

Maybe not now, nor in a few years time. But one thing is true:

Things seem to find their way back to each other, anyway.

And they know that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> First stydia post here hehe!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and leave your thoughts if you'd like!
> 
> See you soon! <3


End file.
